


Spirit of Giving

by mangochi



Series: Almost Human Prompts [7]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, John had a sad childhood, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shopping, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangochi/pseuds/mangochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and John try to buy Rudy a birthday present. Descends slowly into crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off this prompt from my Tumblr](http://mangopuffs.tumblr.com/post/77726234997/oh-god-i-wanna-come-up-with-a-good-promt-but-all-my)

”Look, I just don’t see the point.” John sets down the sixth mug and scowls over the top of the aisle. “I’ve never had a birthday party and I’m perfectly fine.”

Dorian shakes his head sadly from the next row over. “There are so many things wrong about that, man.” 

John ignores the jibe, poking halfheartedly at the next mug down the line. “I was born in the summer, all right? Never did the whole cake and dance thing at school.”

"Poor baby," Dorian says, turning from where he was inspecting a tie rack to give John a pitiful stare. 

"Shut up," John grumbles.

"I don’t think he’ll like a tie rack," Dorian proclaims, dismissing his item of perusal and moving on to stare intently at a toaster. "How’re things on your end?"

The mugs have morphed into various kitchen appliances, and John stares down at them blankly. “Terrible. I can’t remember the last time I gave anyone a present.”

"That. That right there is your problem," Dorian concludes, nodding sagely. "You gotta learn to give a little, man."

"I give all the time! I give my time, effort……social services. Doesn’t mean I’m out picking customizable- I don’t know what the hell these are, spoons?" John glares at the spoons. "How about we just give him one of those sexclub memberships? He’d like that."

"It would be the equivalent of giving you another synthetic leg, John. Thoughtful, yet useless and enabling, and perhaps slightly damaging."

"I’ll damage you-"

"Sir," the female worker says reproachfully from the counter, and John reluctantly lowers the egg whisk. 

"Let’s move on," Dorian suggests wisely, and they leave the store.

"Flowers," Dorian says suddenly, staring into space with a thoughtful expression. "They’re an expression of good will, of friendship. Do you think Rudy would like flowers?"

John closes his eyes briefly, trying to decide how best to break it to the android that there was no way in hell they were getting Rudy a bouquet. “Look, Dorian…..there’s just some lines you don’t cross, all right?”

Dorian looks at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation, and John searches the air wildly for answers.

"It’s just…..it’s just not  _done_. You know, guys giving each other flowers. It’s weird.”

"I gave you flowers," Dorian says slowly, his brow furrowing, and John feels himself flushing awkwardly. "On your birthday."

"….yeah. Well. That’s different," he says lamely, concentrating on the pavement passing beneath his feet.

"You don’t like it?"

"No, I do- or I don’t, that’s not even what I said-"

"So you like it, then."

“ _No_ , that’s not it, I-” John cut himself, scowling as Dorian grins at him. “Oh, that’s real cute.”

"Mmhmmm."

"Stop that."

"Mmmm-"

"Damn it, Dorian!"

It turns out that Rudy quite likes the tie rack, after all.


End file.
